Touch, Questions, Haunted
by Mus4u
Summary: Three seperate episode tags for 4.16. Each have a summary in the beginning and the last has light slash between D/C
1. Touch

Summary: Anna had only needed to get the ball rolling or the touch rolling as the case may be

Short little drabble H/C

* * *

Dean laid there tears falling down his cheeks and all Castiel could do was sit there in _fear_. He could barely think through it; Anna had told him he needed to make a decision, and he could be the only one to make it. How does one who has never made a decision make one like this.

Dean moved suddenly his hand reaching up searching and Castiel did not even hesitate as he took Dean's hand is his own. He looked at him then his green eyes filled with pain, "I wont do this alone Cas." His voice raw.

"You will not have to." Castiel answeres his voice never waivering. He is unsure but he thinks there never was a choice of which path he would take the moment he was given this chance. He was going to walk the one with Dean and save this beautiful world.


	2. Questions

Summary: Castiel thinks he should have always known

* * *

Uriel had only seen the terrible, unworthy side of Mankind; he had refused to see the beauty.

It had burned at Uriel that he could not destroy the town Samhain was released in. He suspects that his brother ached to smite this small bit of humanity. Castiel should have seen something then, but he had pushed it aside. Convinced himself that Uriel only raged because the seal would most likely be broken, but they had had their orders. He knows now if it had not been for Castiel his brother would have smited the town regardless of orders.

There is beauty all around Castiel as he sat on a park bench in front of that playground with Dean. It should have been burnt to the ground but Dean had refused. They sat there and watched children play and parents look on; none knew of how close they had come to being blinked out of existence and none took it for granted. It was beautiful and Castiel knows that it started there as he talked to Dean about things he should have never spoken aloud, but is so thankful that he had Dean to confided in.

When Anna surfaces he is faced again with Dean's humanity and Uriel's rage. His brother presses, presses daring Dean to step one toe out of his imaginary line, because even if Castiel has begun to seriously doubt the orders being given; there is nothing they can do to Dean. That is one order that is clear. Castiel sees it now, Uriel had been stringing Dean along enjoying the torment that he dealt to the already cracked man. Uriel wanted nothing more then to destroy Anna and the Winchesters.

Dean is unshakeable with his resolve to find away not to kill Anna. He is appalled that they would even consider killing Anna before anything else and something inside Castiel rages with him. Appalled that he has to carry out this terrorifing order. The seeds of doubt that had swirled around his mind are being awaken full strength now. He sees it now in Dean's eyes it cannot be justified, saving a life here to only sacerifice another life down the road. They should be striving to save _all_ life, even Anna a fallen angel.

Castiel is given new orders then, he is pushed onto the battlefeild with no end in sight. He is told to stop listening to his charge, he is told that he has become too close. That his judgement is being clouded by Deans' own emotions. For reasons unknown, at least at the time, he feels as if he is being misguided. Something is _wrong_ Dean is in trouble and who ever is pulling these strings does not want Castiel in the their way.

In the end it matters not because Castiel will not disobey, cannot disobey. Until he is shown that he _can_ disobey because he has always had the choice.

Uriel had been wrong Humanity was wroth saving and Castiel would help save it. He had been shown the beauty of Mankind through Dean Winchester, and now he feared he was responsible for breaking this Righteous man. He will seek absolution for this Sin. He doubts there is any.

If it means disobeying orders Castiel will do whatever it takes because Anna is right; their Father would not have asked this of them.


	3. Haunted

Light slash between D/C

Summary: Even dead the bastard is going to haunt him.

* * *

Dean ignores the surprise on his brother face when he comes walking out of the hospital the next day; Sammy apparently had been under the impression that Dean would be spending some time healing. There's a look that passes between Sam and Castiel as the angel stands close to Dean, his hand hovers uncertainly at Dean's back.

Even with the healing he still feels the beating he recieved from Alistair. He can still feel it, Alistair's hand, wrapped around his thoart; it makes him cough and both Sam and Castiel look at him with concern. He brushes their looks aside and climbs into the back of the Impala with all intentions of streching out and falling asleep, or at least pretending to fall asleep. Castiel chasing him on his heels to get in the back with him is a surprise. Sam slips into the driver seat and starts the car without a word.

Their driving and Dean can't keep to himself anymore, "What're we doin'?" Even healed his voice cracks and those invisible fingers tighten a little harder. Even dead the bastard is going to haunt him.

Dean shifts and his knee bumps Castiel. The angel jumps before pressing back into the touch. His eyes are glued to where they touch and Dean trys to understand that look on Castiel's face; as if he is just getting use to something so simple as touch.

Sam's looking at him the pity and worry sparks something in Dean and for one small moment he feels like the Dean before hell; he wants to snark and tell Sam to stop treating him like a girl. It fades quickly though and Sam's words bring him slamming back into the Now. "We're going to keep hunting Lilth."

Dean's nodding even if it is the last thing he wants to do, his gaze shifts to looking out the window. He jerks but does not pull away when a warm hand lands on top of his. Castiel gently curls his fingers over Dean's and holds his hand loosely; looking all the world as uncomfortable with this as Dean but refusing to back away now.

"What about you?" Dean meets Castiel's eyes.

"I am here." Castiel flexs his hand once in a soft squeeze of Dean's hand, he pulls away.

Faster than he can think he catches Castiel's hand and holds it tightly. "Good."

Later Dean would worry about what happen in the barn. Why Uriel was dead. Sam and Castiel's tentative truce. All that could wait until later. He can feel himself healing, if only a fraction, and he did not know if he ever would be the man he was. Looking at Castiel gave him hope, though.


End file.
